Tears in Heaven
by TheMightyKoosh
Summary: Naruto wonders whether the Fourth would recognise him if he were to die and they met in heaven. He realises that while the villagers mistreated him, Yondaime had always been there, watching over him. Song-Fic-One-Shot could be seen as angsty/sad


Hey, me again, don't worry, I haven't forgotten about my other fics, I just had to write this or my head would explode.

Beta-did by Sinsinatrix

This is a song fic one-shot, to Tears in Heaven, by Eric Clapton.

So I had this idea a while back, it was kinda like an epiphany, but then, cos I have such small brain space, I forgot about it, but THEN I remembered it, kinda another epiphany moment. So I listened to the song and then, I dropped everything I was doing, it wasn't much, and wrote this. XD Not that you wanted to know all that, but I told you anyway. XD

The song is in _itallics. _

So please enjoy, and tell me what you think.

Oh, and I don't own Naruto, or the song, just thought I better say :P

**

* * *

**

Tears in Heaven

_Would you know my name?_

_If I saw you in heaven._

_Would it be the same?_

_If I saw you in heaven._

_I must be strong, and carry on,_

'_Cause I know, I don't belong,_

_Here in Heaven._

Naruto was sat in front of the stone in the field where Kakashi had first tested their abilities. He quietly muttered the names of the village heroes, those that had died defending and protecting the village. The village that they had been born in, had grown up in, and loved, and in many cases, lost in.

It pointed accusingly at the sky, indicating that this was where the people that the names belonged to now stay. He liked to think that they had indeed gone on to a heaven, where they look down on the village they loved, and keep it, the village hidden in the leaves, safe.

As he read down the too long list, he came to a halt one name in particular; it was nearer the end of the list. It was at the bottom of the stone, the last death before a new column was started. He gently brushed away the overgrown grass that covered it, and smiled sadly. _Namikaze Minato._

_Would you hold my hand?_

_If I saw you in heaven._

_Would you help me stand?_

_If I saw you in heaven._

_I'll find my way, through night and day_

'_Cause I know, I just can't stay,_

_Here in heaven._

The blonde boy slowly made his way back to Konoha, and in the dyeing light of the day, he made his way his way through the winding streets, to the Hokage Monument, where he sat on the stone head of the young Yondaime.

He lay on his back, and watched the sunset, he liked it up here, and he found it peaceful. He wondered if it was because this was the closest he could get to the Father he had never had a chance to get to know.

He heard dark laughter behind him.

_Time can bring you down._

"Scum like you don't deserve to be sat up here, on the head of our hero." The laughter stopped, to be replaced by a sneering voice.

_Time can bend your knees._

He did not turn around. A heavy boot collided with his back.

"You will listen when spoken to." Naruto stood up and turned around, there were three other men stood behind the speaker.

He looked up at the darkening sky, wondering if the hero was watching now. A fist slammed into his chest, and sent him flying, winded, to the dusty stone floor.

_Time can break your heart._

With that, one of the other men landed a kick to the fallen boys head, as if that were some kind of signal, the other two joined in the foray. They kicked, pummelled, stabbed and stamped, and Naruto didn't once put up a fight.

_Have you begging please._

As his vision began to waver, a single tear trickled out the corner of each brilliant blue eye, down his whiskered cheek, and hit the dusty floor of what was Minato's head.

_Begging please!_

Naruto found himself stood amongst tall trees, in the distance, he could see a fence. He slowly made his way forwards, and before he realised, he was running full pelt, some in explainable urge to reach the small wooden gate set into the rickety fence.

In no time at all he had reached it. Beyond the gate, was a large, green meadow. In the centre, amongst the swaying grass and daisies, stood a man. He was tall, and he had spiky blonde hair, the same colour as the buttercups that surrounded him. He was smiling sadly, his welcoming arms spread wide.

_Beyond the door,_

_There's peace I'm sure._

_And I know, there'll be no more…_

_Tears in heaven._

He lifted the latch up on gate, and ran up to the man he knew to be Yondaime. He ran through the field, to where the other stood, in beams of golden light. The welcoming arms embraced him, and lifted him up, just like he had dreamed somebody would when he was a child.

Laughter, like a song, spread through the meadow, and as it did, the golden light became brighter, till it was almost blinding white, and engulfed the two as they embraced.

"I'm sorry." Naruto wasn't sure if the words were even spoken, instead it seemed as they were everywhere, as if the wind, gently blowing about them, had whispered them, softly, into his ear. He smiled, and closed his eyes tight.

When he eventually opened his eyes, he was greeted with the blinding light, reflecting of the white tiles of the hospital room. There was no-one else in the room, and he suddenly felt very lonely, as he looked out the window, to the Hokage Monument.

As he looked around he heard the whispered sigh of words, _It's not your time yet, _they seemed to say.

_Would you know my name?_

_If I saw you heaven._

_Would it be the same?_

_If I saw you in heaven._

_I must be strong, and carry on._

'_Cause I know, I don't belong._

_Here in heaven._

Naruto made his way over to the open window, and looked onto the five, giant stone faces. There, with the sun streaming onto his face, his father smiled down on him, and with a smile, he realised that he had always been watching over him.

'_Cause I know, I don't belong,_

_Here in heaven._

* * *

So thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and once again please tell what you think (yes I have an addiction to reviews)

'Till next time byeeee


End file.
